Aurora Solaris
Aurora Solaris is a character in the roleplay. A woman with Phoenix and Irizan blood, she is confident in herself and what she can do. She strives for peace in the world, seeing that peace indeed is a possibility, regardless of how someone gets there. Personality Suffice to say, Aurora is a woman with pride. She is very much what someone would consider a "peace maker" to be. She knows how destructive violence can be but she will use it, if it means reaching her goal. She is a very determined woman to the end and has been this way since she was young. Despite this though, she does actually believe in the possibility of worldwide peace. She is very kind to those around her and will offer someone a helping hand, even if she doesn't know them. However, she is not naive whatsoever and if someone does betray her trust, she will not hesitate to take them down. She has been known to brawl with the best of them but has no motivation to fight the weak. If someone is weak (or weakened), she has been known to spare them. The people that betray her, whether weak or not, do not deserve to be spared. In this sense, she is ruthless. This is due to her pride and respect for herself. She would never want someone else to befall the same fate from the person that betrayed her. "Once a liar, always a liar", is one of her personal motto's. She finishes off her enemies before they can do anything else. However, unlike many people in her predicament, she does know when to hold back. She is inspirational to the people around her and projects an aura of self confidence to everyone she meets, appearing as outgoing and likable right off the bat. Even though she's still quite young, she does inspire people around her to follow in her footsteps. The friends that she does make she cherishes and will go out of her way to see that they're protected, even if she's not around. Background Aurora has never met her father. According to her mother, he was somewhat of a playboy and even though she loved him, he didn't feel the same way. When she got pregnant with Aurora, he took off with someone else and left them both behind. Aurora was told this at a very young age, already beginning to shape the person that she would eventually grow into. Aurora would often see how strong how her mother was when she was in front of her but when she was sure no one was looking, she would cry. Sometimes, she would cry for only a few minutes but Aurora sometimes caught her crying for hours. Aurora felt absolutely horrible when this was happening. At some point, she couldn't take it anymore. Barging into her room one night was probably the best thing Aurora could have done for her mother. Her mother started to say something to her in an effort to stop her from coming in but, she didn't stop. She wrapped her arms around her mother and made sure to hold her until she stopped crying. From that day forward, she vowed to protect her. She didn't want her mother to cry alone anymore. She would do everything for her and would console her when she needed it. True to her word, Aurora started to help more out around the house. Before this, she was sort of lazy and unmotivated but this was a sort of re-awakening for her. She wanted to keep her vow to her mother. Her mother wouldn't cry alone anymore and she wouldn't have to feel alone anymore. After this happened, her mother still cried once in awhile. Aurora couldn't blame her. She seemed to love her lover so much, but he just up and left them both. Due to Aurora butting into her life, however, she started to lean on her daughter a lot more. Not only that but she finally revealed to her the true nature of her heritage one day. Years ago, they were cleaning around the house. Everything was going quite smoothly and swiftly until Aurora suddenly felt unnaturally hot for some reason. When she couldn't take it anymore, she ended up passing out. When she awoke next, a part of their house was burnt. Her mother had managed to put out the flames that started from Aurora's body before anything serious happened. Hoping that this day would never come, she explained to Aurora that she was a half breed. It didn't surprise Aurora as much as she thought it would but her mother continued, despite the lack of reaction. She spoke of her own blood and her father's blood. One being an Irizan and the other being a Phoenix, respectively. The mother revealed that she had such a great power over fire magic because she was born from a Phoenix. Hesitantly, Aurora began to wonder what this all meant for her. Not too long after that, Aurora decided on her path. She had such extraordinary powers so she wanted to know everything about them. She had to use these powers for good. It only took her a few years to understand and learn her powers. However, when she did have sufficient understanding and control over them, she told her mother that she might be going on a journey. Her mother supported this, just so long as Aurora returned to their home whenever she got the chance. Aurora has kept this promise, starting her journey when she was around 17 years old. With little to do but to try and uplift people's spirits, she went out into the world to learn more about every species currently walking the planet. She's learned a lot in the 9 years she's been traveling but the older she got, the more she realized she wanted to be loved, just like her mother was for a time. She was a little thrown off by this want at first but she eventually came to terms with it. Knowing that she'd need money to make this "dream" of hers come true, she's come back to her childhood home several times in an effort to find a stable enough job. Unfortunately, it hasn't gone so well. Just when things started to look bleak, her mother suggested that she take part in the Khairu kingdom's biennial tournament. She could make a lot of money there for herself and on top of that, maybe meet the man of dreams while she's there as well. Doubting the latter half of that statement, she ultimately decided to go to make sure she had some of her own money to her name. If she made enough from being in this tournament, maybe she'd not only be able to secure a peaceful life for herself but for her mother as well. Never again would she be sad and upset. She'd be able to live without regrets until the day she dies. Summary Powers & Abilities As a half Phoenix, Aurora has a certain innate ability to control fire magic. However, because of the fact that she is also a half Iriza, using any long-ranged fire magic will eventually cause it to burn out before it even reaches its desired target. To circumvent this fact, Aurora uses a special "self-contained" flame magic. Her magic allows her to consistently rise the temperature of her whole body at an instant and stay at that temperature for as long as she wants. When her magic is activated, a dark orange aura will surround her body the whole time. This usually gives anyone that she's friendly with to stay away from her. Anyone who touches her while her magic is active will undoubtedly feel just a sting (kind of like how if someone were to touch the stove while it's heating up). The aura emitting from her body the whole time put an enormous amount of heat, with her comrades usually advised to keep distance away from her while she's fighting. Since she was born with this powerful magic, her body temperature is naturally much higher than most other species. The warmer she gets, the hotter she'll become to the touch. If she uses her fire magic when her body temperature is too elevated, she could cause her body to combust and eventually turn her into ash. She is able to regenerate from this, but it would take years for her body to rebuild itself. Since she doesn't want to take this route at any point in her life, she usually defers to her strength to solve most of her fights. She has amazing physical strength at her disposal thanks to her being a half Iriza and does not hesitate to use it to the best of her abilities. Trivia * Aurora is normally 6'2", but she usually stands at somewhere around 6'4" with heels on. Surprisingly enough, she seems to fight better with her heels on. * Aurora has a tendency to smile quite a lot, even if she's angry or sad. Her smiles will have a different implication depending on the emotion she's feeling, but most of the time, her smile is a happy and satisfied one. * Aurora has strange dreams every so often about someone else who seems to be deeply connected with her. The only difference is that she doesn't know the name of this person in her dreams but, for some reason, feels like she should. The dreams themselves have no bearing on her actual life, but they do pop up every now and again. * Aurora has a dream of being a wife and a mother at some point in her life. She will sometimes come across as more caring than she actually means to be, even to people that are older than her. She wants the child that she raises to come from her and someone she deeply cares for, but unfortunately, she hasn't found that person yet. * Aurora despises unmotivated people. She refers to them as "children". If they are joining the tournament for absolutely no reason, she believes them to be unmotivated. People like this will immediately lose/get no respect from her. * Aurora herself believes that her personality is very strange and somewhat contradictory. For example, she won't fight the weak but if the weak have hurt someone she cares about or betrayed her in some way, she won't hesitate. She has surmised that there are some necessary evils in the world and there's nothing you can do about them. * Despite her strong and rather independent personality, she wishes to settle down one day. "No one wants to fight all the time", is something she has told her mother several times. * Her face claim is Camila from Fire Emblem: Fates. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Phoenix Category:Iriza Category:Teddyursaa